


Cupid's Sweet Revenge

by elleliteration



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Wincest - Freeform, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never suspect a cupid of corrupting love. They may just take revenge in a manner that you might just enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my roommate, who asked for some Wincest.

Dean should have known better. Life had a way of kicking him in the ass. Besides, his job description was poking monsters with sticks, not poke anything that moved with a stick to see if it would reach back and bite him. More often than not, he ended up fighting for his life, and the ones that didn’t look it were the more dangerous ones. Or at least those were the ones that ended up fucking up his life more.

I mean, really, who would think that a CUPID would cause this much trouble? Or that they even COULD cause this much trouble.

It was apparently considered bad manners to accuse a Cupid of corrupting matches they made, but apparently Castiel hadn’t thought to warn Dean of any possible side effects. Or hadn’t thought anything would have come of it. And at first, nothing had. Weeks passed with nothing out of the ordinary while Sam and Dean hunted monsters.

One night, as they were getting ready to sleep for the night, luckily in a hotel room with a nice shower, Dean sat up in bed with his father’s journal in one hand, a whiskey in the other, when Sam came out of the bathroom, dripping wet and a towel clinging to his hips. His eyes tracked a bead of water that dripped from Sam’s hair and rolled over carefully sculpted muscles. When Dean actually realized what, and more importantly, WHO, he was staring at, he wanted to smack himself. Or wash his eyes out with soap as his mother had threatened to do to his mouth when he was small and had picked up a swear word. Only this was worse, so much worse. This was Sammy. This was his baby brother, whom Dean had promised to protect against all dangers.

A couple weeks later, Dean woke up to Sammy doing pushups on the floor between the twin beds in the hotel room they were in this time. He actually rolled over and watched Sammy’s muscles bunch and push and pull beneath pale skin. Dean watched for a full five minutes before he realized he was staring at Sammy’s ass as it went up and down. His cock pressing against the front of his shorts pulled Dean’s eyes from Sammy’s ass and he buried his face in the pillow. Before Sam could notice that Dean was awake, he rolled towards the opposite edge of his bed, right out of the bed, landing on his feet and was in the bathroom with the water running for a shower – a cold shower – before Sam could poke his head over the edge of the bed and say his name.

The next week, Sammy had gone on an overnight trip and Dean had decided to take the opportunity to get a little self-love in while they were laying low. He’d shucked his pants and shirt, kicked off his boxers and spread out on a sleeping bag from the back of the Impala. Mental pictures from Busty Asian Beauties paraded through Dean’s mind until his cock was hard and curving towards his stomach. With a little spit to help slick the way, Dean’s fingers wrapped around his cock and he stroked. It didn’t take long for the images in his mind to switch from long dark hair to shorter brown hair, from eyes dark enough to be mistaken for black – unless you’d seen a demon’s eyes – to green staring up at Dean with familiar lips wrapped around his cock in his imagination. Before he realized what was happening, Dean came with a name on his lips, his back arching off the sleeping back. Once his mind cleared, Dean realized whose name he’d called out with his orgasm. He cleaned himself up as quickly as he could, trying not to linger over the fact that Sammy’s name had been on his lips when he came.

What he really didn’t expect to find was Sammy standing in the doorway, his eyes glued to Dean, but he never gave him a chance to say a word because Dean rolled off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom, his face burning with embarrassment. He didn’t hear anything coming from the other room, but he stayed locked in the bathroom anyway and took a cold shower, letting the water roll over him long enough that his fingers hard turned to prunes and Dean was actually shivering from the cold. He got out and realized that he didn’t bring any clothes into the bathroom with him and the hotel towels were nowhere large enough to actually cover anything if he left the bathroom wrapped only in that. Now, it wasn’t like Sam had never seen Dean naked, but after what he’d just been doing, what he’d just been caught doing, and who had caught him.

With a resigned sigh, Dean wrapped the towel around his hips. Or he tried to, anyway. He could barely hold both ends of the towel in one hand and half of his ass was exposed and his dick and balls were a scant inch away from the fresh air of the room. If he tried to cover the back better, the front was exposed completely. When he covered the front, his ass was bare for the whole world to see.

Dean squared his shoulders and walked out into the main room like nothing was wrong, making a beeline for where he’d left his bag. But his duffle of clothes no longer sat at the foot of his bed. He couldn’t even find the keys to the Impala.

“Looking for these?” Sam’s voice asked from behind him.

Dean spun and saw Sam sitting in a dimly lit corner of the hotel room, his shirt off and jeans slung low around his hips. Sam was holding up a pair of Dean’s jeans by the belt loops. The look on Sam’s face made blood rush to places that were not adequately covered to handle the extra blood flow.

“Nope. I was just, uh, looking for a pillow. Gonna sleep in the tub,” Dean said, grabbing a pillow with his hand that wasn’t holding up his towel and holding it in front of him.

“Dean. Are you just going to ignore what’s been going on?” Sam asked, standing up and taking a step towards Dean.

“I made a promise, to Dad. I promised to protect you. From everything. Even if it means protecting you from myself,” Dean said as he took a step towards the bathroom again.

“It’s not your responsibility to protect me from something that I want, Dean.” Sam stepped forward and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, not letting Dean put anymore distance between them.

Before Dean could protest any further - and if Dean were being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to protest anymore – Sammy had pressed Dean against a wall. Dean could feel Sammy’s lips moving against his, his tongue pushing into Dean’s mouth. Dean fought for control of the kiss, pushing back against Sammy, his tongue trying to take the lead.

Both of Sammy’s hands pushed against Dean’s shoulders, slamming him against the wall, making Dean’s back crack against the wood. Dean’s hands moved to Sammy’s hips, forgetting about trying to hold the towel up around his waist, but Sam was pressed against the front of his body and his back was against the wall with enough pressure to keep the towel covering at least part of Dean’s body. But even so, it wasn’t enough to hide the growing hardness of his cock. Nor was it enough to keep Dean from feeling the line of hardness through Sammy’s jeans.

Sam pulled away from Dean’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip as he broke away and then turned to Dean’s neck. He sucked at the skin over Dean’s pulse, his teeth pressed into the muscle of Dean’s neck. He could feel Dean’s pulse race beneath his tongue.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned as he tilted his head back, knocking his head against the wall. His hands moved around to cup Sammy’s ass, pulling him closer.

Dean lost track of the next few minutes, they all blurred together. Sammy’s mouth burning trails along on his skin. Fingers setting his senses on fire. Dean’s head was spinning when it hit a pillow. He’d long since lost his towel, the last scrap of modesty between him and Sammy.

Dean’s mind caught on that last bit for a second. Sure, he’d only been wearing a towel, but Sammy had been wearing jeans when Dean had been shoved against the wall. And now he was definitely not. His mouth opened, a protest on the tip of his tongue, but Sammy looked down at him.

“Dean. Just. Don’t.”

Dean’s mouth snapped shut on a groan as slick fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked firmly to accompany Sammy’s words. Sammy’s hips lined up with Dean’s and Dean’s eyes slid shut at the feel of Sammy’s cock pressed against his, Sammy’s hand wrapped around both of them, stroking.

Sam’s hips thrust against his hand, against Dean’s dick. The slide of flesh against flesh in the tight tunnel of his curled fingers made Sam groan against Dean’s shoulder. This was better than any fantasy his brain had ever produced since he’d hit puberty.

Dean’s hips thrust up, matching Sammy for every stroke, a little grunt escaping Dean every time Sammy’s hips pushed him back to the mattress. Lips moved against his shoulder, teeth scraping over bone, and Dean couldn’t tell if that was what made the shivers run down his spine or if it was solely from the feel of Sammy’s cock pressed against his between their stomachs. He didn’t care near enough to sit there and try to figure it out instead of just enjoying the sensations.

Sam moved against Dean, their bodies pressed tightly together so that he had to let go of their cocks and let the pressure of their stomachs do all the work. His hips rolled, dragging the entire length of his dick again Dean’s and he paused to enjoy the full body shudder that worked through his body. 

They ground together, their hips moving faster and faster as they raced towards greater heights of pleasure, urging each other on to keep moving, just a little more, a little twitch to the left. Dean came with a shout muffled against Sam’s neck, his teeth digging into flesh as his hips arched off the bed while his come spilled between them.

The feel of Dean’s come on Sam’s skin and Dean’s dick throbbing next to his own as his ground his hips against Dean’s had Sam coming with a surprised grunt and a low moan. Sam collapsed on top of Dean and pinned Dean to the bed, nuzzling against his neck.

They stayed cuddled together for a while, just quietly holding each other, Dean’s hands linked at the small of Sam’s back, and relaxed. But Sam felt Dean slowly start to tense up beneath him.

“Sammy?”

“Just don’t, Dean,” Sam said, nuzzling behind Dean’s ear. “Don’t think. Don’t analyze. Don’t worry.”

“But what abo-“

“No. Whatever it is, no. Just get some rest,” Sam instructed, slipping off of Dean and cuddled into Dean’s side, one arm and leg tossed over Dean.

Dean stayed tense for a minute, but slowly he relaxed into the warmth of Sam’s body pressed tightly against his side. There were still worries floating at the front of his mind, but the day pulled at Dean and he soon drifted off to sleep, curling towards Sammy.


End file.
